Devil Duke Gilzen
Duke Gilzen(公爵ジイゼン), The Demon Noble, or Devil Noble. A Noble so terrible and monstrous fellow Nobles bound his coffin in heavy unbreakable chains, where he was ordered to be buried deep in the Earth, locked away as punishment. And now he has awoken. Threatening to rival the Sacred Ancestor's rise to power in his own castle immune to the flow of time and space. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Described as a giant of a man with a surprisingly thin neck. When D first meets him in his castle it is described as before his eyes is a colossal pyramid that loomed just fifty yards ahead. Blinding. A golden glitter was trying to burn itself into his retinas. The pyramid was made of gold. And in fact, it wasn't a pyramid. There was a wide staircase up its front slope. Thirty feet up, at the summit, was a throne of gold, and on it sat a man in a dazzling golden cape. His face had stolid proportions that didn't suggest Nobility. But perhaps that was on account of his stubby beard. If he had shaved, every inch of him would've had an air of pure refinement. From his torso at will a scimitar shaped rib sword blade flashes from his body from either side. When he returns from the other side of the universe his features dramatically changed as he evolve further taking on an even more powerful and monstrous form. Standing there with an icicle in his right hand and a long sword in his left, every human feature had changed. His face now was warped and changed with a chasm stretching from his right eye to his forehead. On the left side of his face the lips were pulled up higher , and the few teeth left in his mouth gave off a sense less than that of idiocy, and more that of ghastly insanity. A twisted hand reached out from him. As the figure moved with badly misshapened legs, he was reminiscent of a spider more than a human being. Personality Highly brutal in every sense of the word and cruel beyond measure. He shows little to no respect for life, even for those closest to him and sworn loyalty to him. He believes all beings are there to serve as a means for him to gain more power, and gain more being subjugated to his rule. He is completely fearless to a fault believing that there are none who can oppose his methods. His obsession with science, technology, and sorcery are only stepping stones that fuel his over all obsession to show that he stands above all others in all ways that matter. He shows small respect to his mother, but even she isn't above his harsh treatment. Though he is overwhelmingly brilliant it is by in far over shadowed by ego, insanity, and growing unstable nature due to the experiments he has conducted on himself, where by each treatment severely magnifies all these personality traits. Biography He's known and feared through out the Nobility. He was at the fore in opposition to the Sacred Ancestor's rule from the start. He is also known as the best and brightest of the Nobility, being the only other Noble to recognize the evolutionary decline his species face. When faced with what to do to combat this, the solution to him presented itself when many different types of alien species invaded the earth(these aliens seem to predate the OSB although they may have been among them). It wasn't the humans that detected and hunted down these beings but the vampires. They had formidable weapons and technology. With their defeat the Nobles came into possession of these tools. Gilzen seized this opportunity to take possession of them, not just what they carried, but the beings themselves and the evolutionary secrets their bodies held that may form a solution to their malady. The Sacred Ancestor forbid this seeing the technology as far too advanced for Noble and humankind to use in the endless wars that would only lead to self destruction hastening the decline of evolution. Gilzen saw this as a pittance and forged ahead. For a while it worked where he combined the DNA of Nobles enhancing them with strengths and ability never seen before in their kind. In the inevitable clash Gilzen was defeated where by he hid his castle away with all the stockpiled alien technology, advancements in biology, and the captured aliens themselves. He hid the castle away in "time's memory" buried deep beyond the reach of time itself. These actions would normally earn him his destruction. Unknown to him though due to the connection his Mother had to the Sacred Ancestor he was spared this and only buried in the earth as per her wishes instead. After over ten thousand years an excavation by a human archaeologist unearthed his coffin. A coffin bound by unbreakable chains and impervious to his power to break free... with out help. Dominating the mind of the archaeologist, Geeson, he has him summon a helicopter to use in transport. This is inspite of the much more prudent course of having it transported by land. A point that is pointed out to him on his trip by the pilot, Del Rey. He reveals he is under the influence of another. The pilot is otherwise occupied by being blasted with a snow storm which seems intent on having them crash land on a certain spot in the mountains:Mount Shilla. The chains come free some how most likely due to the archaeologist's influence. With the crash landing Gilzen is freed where by he slakes his thirst on the men and the commissioned search party turning the ones he desires to become his servants. With him free and preventing any word from their love ones reaching the nearby village of Mungs, they seek more capable aid. They send for D. Negotiations breaking down when those who seek his commission refuse to tell him what the item is that is being transported, later D agrees to take on the job due to an unknown interest of the Sacred Ancestor and commission by him for the Director of the Frontier Ruins Excavation Department of the Noble Research Foundation to bring back this item. Director Marquis. D forces the information from them later where by the hunter seems to know of Gilzen and the threat he imposes to the world at large if awakened. He also seems to recognize the power he holds may easily surpass him. The Gilzen Commission, the group comprised of D, Lilia, Lourié, Crey Jansen, Dust, and Vera commissioned to bring back or destroy the contents of the coffin: Gilzen, while making their way up the mountain are attacked by Gilzen's servants the Mountain Folk. The initial assult is thwarted by D, and Lilia. The group are later attacked again, but in the middle of the assault Gilzen on the cover of darkness he manipulates in the brightness of the day time, and under a kind of darkness form that can't be perceived, turns them all in flight. The group notice they all have the power to walk in the day light despite being Noble. In the mist of their astonishment, Lourié is grabbed temporarily by the Duke who has him drink some sort of concoction. This drink turns him into a living corpse instantly. The group is rattled beyond reproach at the magnitude and implications of these unique occurrences never recorded to have been able to do in the Nobility let alone Gilzen. D makes his approach having been separated from the group when the cliff collapses. Making his way inside the now summoned castle he meets Gilzen's personal guard, the Sacred Protector Knights. Valen making the initial contact and later Budges followed by Jeanne who comes to inform them Gilzen has ordered she escort the hunter to see him. Its at this time the Northern Frontier Airborne Division arrive in the village of Mungs to inform them to evacuate, as they have detected Gilzen's castle and with it the danger of his return, has initiated a response from the Capital ordering a mass destruction attack on the castle that may destroy the whole area. D meets with Gilzen who greets him with a sarcastic grin when the hunter inquires about the archaeologist and the Pilot, the other people he was commissioned to bring back. Gilzen says they are right here, where by they appear from the generated darkness of his power. They after introducing themselves attack him. The first attacks clearly becoming vampire, returning to human just as D defends himself killing the man. Gilzen scoffs asking him of his morality. Is it fine for him to kill a human like he did? The other attacks having sarcastically saying he will press charges against D for being a murderer since he killed a human not a Noble, with D responding by killing him as well just as he returns to human. D inquires: "So you can turn humans into Nobles and Nobles into humans?" He responds precisely. D responds since he has been commissioned to kill him he intends to carry that out. Then D presses the assault but Gilzen reveals he has captured Lourié. The hunter responds by wringing his neck not only breaking it but shattering it in his grip saying the boy is nothing to him. Gilzen scoffs he doesn't believe that is so though he is impressed he will fight despite having all odds against him.....where by Gilzen pierces D from multiple places with his rib blades which carry a kind of poison that even Nobles can't regenerate from. When D wakes outside he escorted by Jeane to an area designated to him by Gilzen to recover if he wishes. The intent is a kind of test to see if the hunter can recover from this poison it seems. If he can then Gilzen wishes him to return to fight him if he wishes. At this time the others in the group are revealed to have been captured as well when the cliff collapsed earlier. After a scuffle with D Jeanne approaches the Duke. He asks what does she want? As he ordered her to serve as D's personal assistant. She informs him that Crey and Lourié have escaped, as she found this to be so checking the surveillance in the computer. She says the only one able to do so was his mother. This angers the Duke who takes it out on her under the cover of him saying it doesn't concern him and she will be punished for bothering him with it. She is blasted with electromagnetic waves knocking her back. The left side of her face is enveloped with blood, that the Duke says will not come off and she is to wear that for her disobedience. He then orders Budges to watch over her and kill her if she acts out of compliance. D approaches him later having been fully recovered, but finds that Gilzen is in the middle of a battle with an escaped alien who is Half-Awake after having been bitten by Gilzen and resists his dominance over him. During the battle D see's Lourié and pulls him out of the danger of being hit watching on to its conclusion. Gilzen, after dispatching him with trouble due to the alien's exceptional battle prowess, says 3 others have escaped and the danger they represent deserves his full attention. He asks that in light of the danger that D join him in destroying them for now. D refuses saying he isn't here for that and continues the fight once again. The fight is some what one sided again with Gilzen making his leave despite this but then asks him what would have happened had he used a special skill, teleporting leaving D to wonder if he could have last much longer with a foe with dominating fighting prowess who also could have teleported at an unexpected time and attacked. D notices Lourié disappeared again, running off during the battle. The hunter makes the choice that the search for Gilzen comes first. Later Gilzen turns up in his lab where he meets with his mother, Lady Carr. After asking her what her connection to the Sacred Ancestor was that allowed him to escape destruction at his hands, which she refuses to explain, she revealed she has planted bombs that will destroy the lab completely. This is due to her perceived road to destruction that Gilzen is on and her attempt to thwart him. He scoffs at the foolishness of it and later says her punishment for it will be death. More aliens escape which begin assaulting multiple points in the castle. Gilzen's soldiers are dispatched but are being overwhelmed by the strength of the attackers. Leaving many of them injured critically despite their level of regeneration. D who has been wondering the maze like castle is lost due to the warped nature of the physics involved since they are alien in nature, the same tech that allowed him to seal the castle way beyond time. He runs into Lilia during this time who is held hostage by an escaped alien who is wasted with D's speedy attack before the alien could react. Lilia reveals she is half-awake having been bitten by Gilzen while captured earlier and this allows her to see into his thoughts and memories even seeing what he seeing in real time due to their connection of him being her Vampire Creator. She informs him of his intent, his mother setting bombs around the castle, and his location. Lady Carr appears during the conversation confirming the truth of all this. D given his location finds him in the basement of his Laboratory. Gilzen is waiting for him who seems to be aware of Lilia's information sharing. He introduces him to the quadruped machine. He tries to goad D into fighting it while he pilots it tossing insults with it. D takes the challenge. Though the machine looks to be overwhelming D destroys it. Refusing to acknowledge the triumph he calls the machine useless and not nearly as dangerous as he is. D presses the attack. This time his assaults seem more successful spiting him from head to his solar plexus. As he is about to deliver a killing plow the Duke's golden scepter pieces D's chest collapsing his lungs. D responds spitting him again from head to his throat. The Duke's healing undoes all the damage allowing him to ready his attack again. Left hand sees this as trouble warding D off who is unmoved by his concern. Lilia steps forward eyes glowing saying she will take care of the Duke. She says she has gained his power vampire and Alien. D threatens to cut her down if she does. She responds ok lets settle it then, if she wins against D she gets to fight. The Duke amused says that is fine he will back off and let them go at it brcause either way a nuisance is ended. But he says to Lilia she will do it by HIS will and begins to take control of her where by she says she can't fight it asking D to kill her quickly. At this time he gets a message from the outside sensors of the approaching nuclear attack putting it on screen by verbal command. The Duke is amazed that helicopters the technology of 10,000 years ago are still in service. Lilia who's control is broken has been watching resounds saying they are carrying nukes. The Duke scoffs that they must be people of this time that don't know how terrible his response to this would be and how futile it is. He calls for a truce for now while he deals with this. D exclaims no and presses to attack which the Duke responds Sacred Ancestor's freak! He then teleports away. In the attack it vaporizes the outside but the Duke's castle itself is hardly touched and all those inside are unharmed. What damage it does do is negligible and the synthetic stone is made of hardened alien tech that regenerates what little damage done to it on its own. The duke responds destroying the helicopters with the castle weapons. D and Lilia contemplating this siruation as thry watch breaks off from this and then goes out on the hunt again only to run into some of the others. The bombs set up by Lady Carr go off too however and the heat from the blast threatens to destroy them. D bites into Lilia leaving his kiss of Nobility on the woman. He uses her blood through left hand to coat the room and protect them from the heat. Lilia now gaining some of D's power is burning with passion from it. It seem D's blood has more influence on her where by despite her resistance in become a thrall to others who bite her, even Gilzen, she is totally over come by the one D gives her. D orders her to watch out for them while he goes out back on the hunt for Gilzen. She can't help but comply and sexually beckons and begs for him to return to her...not out of concern but desire to be with him. His troops who have been battling the escaped aliens from earlier seek medical aid from Vera as the Duke believes them all expendable and any one damaged beyond the ability to fight should be destroyed as he has inexhaustible numbers to replace them. They contact the Duke to which he gives the order to carry this out. Later the Duke finds his orders were not followed and appears in the make shift infirmary where he begins to kill them. Its during this time he ends up turning Vera, Dust, and some events around this time Crey is turned by an Alien who is half-awake and seeks to battle him. This alien and Crey attack him where both are killed. D heads to the energy core of the castle threatening to destroy the place if Gilzen doesn't come. There are troops here guarding it. D kills 100 of the enhanced troops in blazing speed. Gilzen impressed complimenting him then envelops D in a force field powered by gravity that is on par with a Nobility Force field. Left hand swallows it up saying that is old hat. Gilzen engages D where he again dominates. But D manages to unveil the power source of the entire castle the galactic drive. He drives D toward it where he has said touching the energy gushing from it throws the person to the other side of the universe. Budges shows up at the critical point. D is given an opening to sever the Duke's head which falls into the galactic drive energy transporting it to other side of the universe with out his body. D asks why he didn't take that opportunity to attack him? He says he didn't give him any openings. Thinking the devil noble has been ended, D meets up with some of the others. During their conversation the demon returns. He is completely changed having not only regenerated but further evolved into a monstrous form. Coalescing particles into a spear and sword in the other hand he presses to do battle. D's left hand cut in the previous battle made useless can only block with his right hand. With monstrous strength D catches his weapon between his fingers. Snatching the sword from him and dodging the spear. D appears to attack with the Duke responding finally using the teleportation followed by the technique he feels is his trump card. He thinks to appear behind D, but he finds nothing there. D appears behind him having copied(mimic) his power of teleportation possibly and as the Devil turns he is enveloped in the Miracle Blood Light unleashed from D's monstrous eyes. This blast of energy burns away even his level of true immortality regeneration. Killing him almost instantly. Powers and Abilities Success Powers- Gilzen easily possesses many abilities that surpass D at the time of their battles, two of those in excess of strength and regeneration gained in combining his DNA with aliens and enhancing his immortality/regeneration with technology described by him as giving him the power of true immortality, which allows him to regenerate even when the Fount of life is severed. But as seen later in the book D's over all strength will surpass him in all ways as he grows in power. Reactive Adaptation- Gilzen seems to evolve nearly instantly in reaction to attacks that push him beyond his limitations such as his monstrous form at the end when his head is cut off and teleported to the other side of the universe. He would have likely kept reacting if not negated by the miracle blood light D hits him with. High Level Sorcery Necromancer Daywalking- He can day walk and those bitten by him share this gift when made vampire or any other various states like Pseudo Vampire, Victim, Half-Humans, etc. Teleportation Darkness Manipulation Shadow Manipulation Weather Manipulation Electromagnetism Mind Control Memory Time- He has the ability to banish and summon his castle from beyond time at a whim. Space Manipulation Rib Blades Ancient Poison Stealth Master Sleep Casting Master Assassin Flight Cut the fount of life Lilia may have inherited an important potential power to the universe at large. With the union of potential between D's blood and Gilzen's she may develop a unique level of potential and race in general with unfathomable powers. This may have been to some degree the Sacred Ancestor's will to happen. Equipment Golden Scepter- A golden scepter with a black jewel at top that fires a jet black blast capable of blasting through many floors of his enhanced synthetic stone castle that through technology have made it durable where by the Noble enhanced nuclear weapons only do negligible damage in comparison. Longsword Icicle Spear- Though it looked like ice, it was actually a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear. Nobility Force Field Coffin of Gilzen Quadruped Machine- A four legged machine colored all gold, apparently in keeping with the tastes of Gilzen, who sat in the driver's seat. Looking down at the group from a height of over eight feet.Its movements were more fluid than a human being's. The insectival weapon seemed to be crafted from special alloys. Its not necessarily used as a weapon as Gilzen put it together on a whim from the technology he gleaned from the aliens. Stone Key-Using the technology Duke Gilzen adapted from the knowledge the aliens he captured have, he created this item as the means to release the seal on his castle from beyond time in Memory Time. He also used another seal for it where it is retrieved using the spell, seal, and ritual called the Baptism of Blood. Galactic Drive- The power source for Gilzen's Castle. The product of alien technology. The energy inside it when touched by organic beings and possiblly other objects will transport them to the other side of the universe. Residence Gilzen's Castle Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Greater Noble Category:Aliens Category:Sorcerer Category:Necromancer Category:Warrior Category:Shape Shifter